


the unspoken thing

by cascountsdeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Friends to Lovers to Boyfriends, M/M, Sam Knows, another one shot based off of a tweet, i guess, idk how to tag, unspoken thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountsdeansfreckles/pseuds/cascountsdeansfreckles
Summary: As he shifts to look the monster dead in the eye, he sees movement behind it. He doesn’t dare let his gaze waver to investigate. “But what about Cassstiel?” It lingers on Cas’s name, like a hiss. “Hm? Where’s your boyfriend, Dean?”As if on cue, Cas looms over the creature, machete raised high above his head.“Right behind you,” Dean says before rolling to the side as he hears the swinging of the weapon.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	the unspoken thing

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: bailey (@ironrogerss on twt) posted this tweet https://twitter.com/ironrogerss/status/1257426819239882752?s=21 and i was like damn i want that but i knew they were never gonna give us that so. gotta do everything ourselves.
> 
> anyway y’all know the drill. took half an hour to write without a beta/editing blah blah blah comment mistakes but be nice bc i’m fragile etc. love u guys

Dean slams into the ground, all of his breath is knocked out of him on contact. He barely has time to gasp for air before the vamp is on top of him, nails digging painfully into his shoulder.

“What a treat,” the creature snarls, sneering down at him. “Dean Winchester. I’m gonna kill the Michael Sword,” it says in a sing-song voice. Dean, still breathing hard, twists under its grasp, turning to look for some backup.

Sam is passed out, slumped against the back wall, a little blood trickling down his forehead. The vampire follows his gaze and laughs, its putrid breath spilling out over Dean’s face and making him gag.

“Uh oh,” it teases. “Little Sammy looks down for the count.” He squirms, but it’s no use. The claws press down harder. The fabric of his shirt tears. Dean grunts in pain, tossing his head back before realizing it probably isn’t the smartest move to bare his neck to the vamp. As he shifts to look the monster dead in the eye, he sees movement behind it. He doesn’t dare let his gaze waver to investigate. “But what about Cassstiel?” It lingers on Cas’s name, like a hiss. “Hm? Where’s your boyfriend, Dean?”

As if on cue, Cas looms over the creature, machete raised high above his head.

“Right behind you,” Dean says before rolling to the side as he hears the swinging of the weapon. The head of the vampire falls to the ground next to him with a ‘thunk.’ He protests, stumbling to his feet and kicking it as far away as possible.

“Boyfriend?” Cas is standing with the machete hanging loosely in his hand, his eyebrow raised. “I didn’t realize we’d labeled-“

“I think we have more important shit right now, Cas,” Dean snaps, rubbing at the back of his neck and gesturing towards Sam. Castiel gives him an annoyed look, but moves to help Sam all the same. He lets out a breath of relief. 

To his surprise, Cas doesn’t bring it up in the car. Or at dinner. Or as the three of them have a drink in the motel bar. By the time they say goodnight and Sam disappears to his room, he’s beginning to wonder if the conversation won’t happen at all. The silence is thick as Dean opens the door to his and Castiel’s room. Someone mentions how cold it is and the other hums in agreement.

When Cas steps out of the shower Dean is laying on his stomach, head turned to the side so he can stare out the window. He doesn’t react at first to the dip in the bed as Cas lays down, but then there’s a restless sigh and the springs squeak as Cas rolls over.

“Dean?” He considers pretending to be asleep. “Dean, are you awake?” Cas doesn’t sleep anyways. He’ll be nervous all night, tossing turning until Dean talks to him. He might as well get it over with.

“Yeah,” he responds quietly, rolling over. He is surprised to find himself staring right at Cas, their noses almost touching. They’ve been in this position far more often in the last few weeks. Dean isn’t really sure how it started. One day they were just friends with some unresolved sexual tension between them, and the next he was following Cas into his room at the bunker and...resolving the tension.

Somewhere along the way they started getting a room separate from Sam. They hadn’t discussed it. It just sort of happene d 

They’ve never talked about putting a label on it. Maybe Cas has been scared that Dean would get spooked and call the whole thing off. It probably isn’t fair for Dean to refuse to communicate when Cas has enough trouble dealing with simple emotions as it is, but the whole ‘being with a guy’ thing is new to him too.

“The vampire called you my boyfriend,” Cas says softly. When his breath spills over Dean’s cheeks, it smells clean. Minty. Familiar. Dean has tasted that before. He fights the urge to lean forward and kiss the apprehension off of Castiel’s face.

“Yeah,” Dean mutters again. Cas’s hand reaches out and skids over Dean’s side almost absentmindedly. As though his body was seeking comfort and automatically reached for Dean.

“And you didn’t correct it.”

“Yeah.”

Cas huffs, the crease on his forehead deepening. Dean smiles reassuringly, reaching up to hold Castiel’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“So, there wasn’t anything to correct? We are…boyfriends?”

Dean stares at him. When he answers that question, everything becomes real. No more ignoring Sam’s questioning looks. No more telling himself this is a fluke. A fling. When he answers that question, Cas becomes another thing he has to lose.

That scares the shit out of him. Another weakness. But isn’t Cas already his weakness? Whether they label it or not? Doesn’t everyone already seem to assume—to know? Why deny himself this one happy thing?

He pulls Cas’s face towards him and kisses him, softer than he’s allowed himself to before.

“Yeah,” he confirms. The smile that blooms across Castiel’s face makes Dean’s heart stutter. “Can I get my four hours now?” His voice comes out weaker than he intends.

“Yeah,” Cas says, stilling the hand that was previously skating over Dean’s side. Dean breathes out a laugh, and he’s asleep within minutes.


End file.
